


featherweight

by beanbun (ramenree)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Making Out, Sacrifice, Snippets, not smut but just about to be, ramenreesnippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/beanbun
Summary: It feels right when Justin tears out each of his feathers for him.An angel's feathers are meant to be given away, after all.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	featherweight

**Author's Note:**

> For @chengstined on twitter ♡
> 
> Hi, ramenree here. This pseud (beanbun), will be used to post shorter drabbles and snippets of fics that I probably won't get to for a very long time but that I write anyways to help me relieve stress. I'll be posting here fairly frequently, so stay tuned if you ever want to read quick drabbles of ipd and npc boys!
> 
> This is a snippet of a work-in-progress described by the summary of this fic. I am posting it because I might not be able to get to it in a while, and I might just keep the drabble as a drabble. 
> 
> main: [ramenree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/ramenree)  
> 

Chengcheng makes sure to kiss him with rabid passion, pressing Justin up against the wall as he closes in on him, one hand bracing himself slightly above his head, one hand slipping up the boy’s arm. Justin groans into the kiss, his hands sliding up Chengcheng’s sweater so that his fingers glide past the expanse of skin on his stomach. Chengcheng catches them then, presses them up and above Justin’s head, and moves his other hand down to tilt Justin’s chin up towards him so that he can take him entirely.

As usual, Justin doesn’t let him do entirely what he wants. Though he doesn’t let his hands stray from where Chengcheng is grasping them against the wall, he keens against Chengcheng’s body, pressing his hips into Chengcheng’s thigh with a delicious sort of eagerness, one that makes Chengcheng’s entire body race with  _ want, want, want _ . 

Justin bites as his lips, and Chengcheng hisses, finally pulling away to see that Justin is just as out of breath as he is, his face flushed with desire, his eyes glimmering. The way his lips are still slightly parted, how his eyes are slightly lidded over and staring directly at Chengcheng, and the knowledge now of  _ who _ exactly this boy is to him makes Chengcheng’s chest bloom with warmth.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that,” he whispers down at him. Justin’s eyes shine. 

“Really?”

Chengcheng wants to scoff at him. “I thought I told you how long I’ve been in love with you.”

Justin only grins wryly. “Did you? I only heard the part where you said you wanted me to stay with you  _ forever _ .” Chengcheng groans, hot embarrassment flooding through him, but that only seems to spur Justin farther, with how he smiles wider and goes on. “Or, no, wait. You also begged me to never leave you, didn’t you? Well, don’t worry. I’m your guardian angel. I can’t leave you even if I wanted to, which is a lot of times, really. Do you know how-”

“Just shut up, will you?” Chengcheng opts to silence him with another kiss, ignoring how Justin grins against his mouth. It’s so cheesy, but his heart is pounding so hard in his chest he doesn’t care.

“You’re going to need to do more than that.” Justin’s eyes are shining again, but this time, with more of the mischievous glint that Chengcheng is familiar with. 

“Is that so?” Chengcheng doesn’t wait before scooping the boy up, enjoying how Justin yelps from how suddenly Chengcheng picks him up and wraps his legs around his waist. Justin’s arms slip around his neck, and Chengcheng takes the opportunity to press a pattern of bruises on the boy’s neck as he brings him to the bed.

And while he wants to throw him on it, to continue to kiss lilac marks into his skin, and worship every inch of his body like he deserves to be worshipped, it’s another thought that stops him. He gently sets Justin down on the bed, hovering over him, watching how Justin pulls himself away from his neck and spreads himself flat on the sheets. 

_ He’s so fucking gorgeous _ , he thinks. Justin’s face is flushed still, his soft brown hair slightly sweaty and tussled, his eyes half lidded, now clouded over with desire. There are a series of deep red and purple marks on his neck and the beginnings of his collarbones from where Chengcheng pressed his lips to, a beautiful trail that tells Chengcheng that Justin is  _ his _ , he’s always been his from the start. He wants to fucking devour him.

But before he can do that, he has to do something else first.

“Justin, baby,” he says softly, bracing himself over Justin’s form. “I need you to turn over for me.”

Confusion flickers across the boy’s face for a brief moment, and his mouth opens again, supposedly for a protest, but the look that must be on Chengcheng’s face stops him. He closes it, licks his lips almost nervously, and asks carefully, “Why?”

Chengcheng just looks at him.

Justin must know, he thinks. Justin has to know why Chengcheng needs to see what he needs to see before they go any farther. Because Justin knows Chengcheng like the back of his own hand; from the time Chengcheng was four years old and gave a piece of candy to that random, straggly kid on the streets, Justin chose him, and only him. And then all the years after that, when Chengcheng didn’t realize why the smart, pretty, funny, kind boy that was Huang Minghao always stayed with stupid, insensitive, oblivious him, it was still him. Justin chose Chengcheng as his one and only mortal, pledged himself to him, hurt himself in immeasurable ways just to protect him, and even if he didn’t know before, he  _ must _ know now why Chengcheng needs to see the proof of Justin’s love for him.

And because he does, Justin looks at him for a long moment before raising himself up and turning himself over. He pushes himself up into a slightly sitting position, turning his back towards Chengcheng, and while to anyone else, it would be nothing special, Chengcheng knows now that for an angel, turning your back to someone is the purest form of devotion: a complete trust in Chengcheng to show him his wings.

Chengcheng takes his time because he wants to remember this forever; he wants to never forget how he hooks his fingers under Justin’s sweater and brings it up and above the boy’s head. He doesn’t want to forget how Justin complies with him, allowing Chengcheng to undress him, giving himself up to Chengcheng with each layer of clothing being shed. 

And then, there’s nothing between his own skin and Justin’s skin anymore, and while in the first few seconds, there’s nothing except for Justin’s slightly trembling backside, the intricate tattoo of an orange tree blossom in the center of his back, Chengcheng blinks, and it changes. The flower is still there, but on either side, there are wings, spanning more than a meter long, slightly tucked in, pure white and more beautiful than anything Chengcheng has ever seen in his life.

But then Chengcheng sees it. 

He sees the scars, patterned all over Justin’s wings, garishly white even against the white feathers, speckled across the span of his wings like tiny snowflakes. There are so many scars that his wings, despite still being intensely beautiful, are nearly naked, the splendor of what they must have been originally stolen by each rip of Justin’s fingers.

Chengcheng remembers the feathers, how they were scattered all around him in his dreams, how he caught some and wondered what bird could grow feathers this beautiful. He had felt light and serene inside then, and while Justin’s wings, though scarred and raw beyond repair, are still more beautiful than anything else he had laid eyes, his chest throbs with pain, and Chengcheng’s hand slips.

He lets his hand fall from the small of Justin’s back, drifting down against the few remaining feathers the boy has, feeling the way Justin trembles under his fingertips, how each trace of Chengcheng’s fingers against his wings sends a shiver through his body. And then, his fingers are reaching the end of his wings, and for a sliver of a moment, Chengcheng watches as a single, perfect feather detaches itself from the tip of the boy’s wing and floats slowly, gracefully, down at Chengcheng’s legs.

“These scars,” he murmurs, at a loss for words. Justin shivers again as Chengcheng’s hand returns to the marks. “They were all…”

“Yes,” the boy whispers. His hands are clenched tightly in front of him, and while Chengcheng can’t see his face or is even really touching him, he knows that this is the most intimate the boy will ever allow himself to be with anyone. “They were all for you.”

A pause. 

Chengcheng slides his eyes across the boy’s back. He lets himself memorize each white scar, because each of them represent one separate moment where Justin tore out his own angel feathers as bargaining chips for the devil. It’s the most sinful yet sacred thing an angel can do -- give up his own feathers to the devil --, but Justin did it for him, time and time again, until his wings were reduced to the divine destruction that is in front of him.

Even after everything, Chengcheng still wonders just how much Justin must have loved him to do what he did for him. 

Justin whispers again, and this time, his voice doesn’t tremble.

“They were all for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't think I was clear enough what's going on, what I had in mind for this au was that Justin, in order to protect Chengcheng, rips out his own feathers to make deals with the devil: a sinful and divine action that he did time and time again because he loves him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like; they really motivate me. I know I've been on a chengstin phase recently, but honestly, can you blame me?
> 
> [ramenree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/ramenree)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ramenreee) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ramenree)  
> 


End file.
